


liability

by mayaetienne



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Not Actually Unrequited Love, maria hill also needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaetienne/pseuds/mayaetienne
Summary: “How was Bali?” is the first thing May says when answered.“Humid.”She hears a deep sigh over the phone. “It’s a month Maria.”She’s surprised. She was expecting two at best, four at worst.“Fury put in a good word?”“Yeah. So did I.” After a brief pause May asks, “You will tell Natasha right?”After not hearing a response, she presses again. “Maria?”“I will.” Maria finally answers after some time.------or: natasha get's injured in battle and maria goes rogue.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	liability

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Toska](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465748) by [Somedrunkpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedrunkpirate/pseuds/Somedrunkpirate). 



> so i read this fic and i could not stop thinking about it. and then i went "oh but like this but blackhill" so here you go blackhill nation.
> 
> go read somedrunkpirate's original fic, it's in the man from uncle fandom (fun movie btw, 10/10 recommend)!
> 
> it's 23809843938092 times better!!!!

It happens slowly. 

She turns around, for a split second and when she turns back Natasha’s fallen.

Natasha doesn’t fall. Never has, never will- but she’s fallen. And Maria watches her whole world crash and burn to the ground.

She thinks she screams.

May comes running toward Maria and instantly calls for the medics. May starts working on the tons of blood coming out of her leg since Maria’s incapitated to do it. She just holds Natasha’s hand, and prays that she’s going to be okay. She _has_ to be okay.

She’s let go of Natasha twice. She doesn’t want it to be a third.

\------

It’s cold in New York. Snow falls down through the day and night, and Maria thinks it’s punishment for what she did.

It’s 2am when her phone goes off, she thinks to herself _who calls at 2am?_ , when rushing to grab it. Returning to sitting on the fire escape, she answers it.

“How was Bali?” is the first thing May says when answered.

“Humid.”

She hears a deep sigh over the phone. “It’s a month Maria.”

She’s surprised. She was expecting two at best, four at worst.

“Fury put in a good word?”

“Yeah. So did I.” After a brief pause May asks, “You _will_ tell Natasha right?”

After not hearing a response, she presses again. “ _Maria_?”

“I will.” Maria finally answers after some time.

“Maria?” She turns around, and sees Natasha leaning on the doorway.

Sensing Natasha’’s awake, May ends the call.

“You shouldn’t be up.”

“Yeah, I know.” Natasha says whilst making her way gingery to the couch. “Who were you talking to?”

“May.” Maria responds briefly, not wanting to get into details.

“You want tea?” She asks.

“Thanks.” Natasha fiddles with the blanket on the couch and Maria can’t think how vulnerable she looks. 

“So what was so important that May had to call you at 2am for?” Natasha asks.

Maria swears internally. “Nothing. Just paperwork stuff.” She opens the cupboard.

“You want black or green?” She asks whilst holding up the boxes.

“Maria, I can tell when you're lying.” Natasha sounds _hurt_ , and Maria fucking hates it. She's hurting and it only reminds her that being in Natasha's presence makes her _hurt_.

Maria drops the boxes on the bench and walks over to Natasha and crouches, preparing for the storm ahead.

“I’ve gone rogue.” Those three words that have been eating her inside out have finally been said. She looked over the cliff.

Natasha's eyes ever so slightly shows her shock before returning to its usual position.

“Why?”

“You were shot.” Maria says plainly.

“You went after them.” Natasha whispers, after finally coming to the realisation.

“They hurt you. And for the first time, _in a long time_ , my first thought was to hunt down and fucking kill them. _Kill_ _them_ Natasha.”

Natasha doesn't say anything, so Maria continues. 

“They were in Bali. Partying at a fucking resort.” She spits out bitterly. “Cheering on about how they caught the Black Widow. So I spiked their drinks, brought them back to their hotel rooms.”

Maria takes a heavy breath. “And I um, killed them.”

“Maria-”

“I made it look like an accident. A bit too much to drink and died in their hotel rooms.” Her voice starts shaking, and she can feel the tears falling, but frankly, Maria can't find a way to stop.

“They're dead. Because of me.” Natasha extends out her hands and rests them on Maria. 

“I would’ve done the same thing, so I get it.”

“Do you? _Fuck_ , Natasha you were dead. You died in my arms. I had to wait days in the waiting room, wondering if you were even going to make it. And when they did tell me, I wasn't even _fucking_ allowed in. Family only, or some shit like that. I had to tell them I was family, for days on end until one nurse was kind enough to let me in. And God, Natasha,” She breathes out, “You looked so, so broken. It hurt me to see you like that.” Maria drops her head onto Natasha's lap.

“Maria.”

She falls. “God, Natasha, I love you. I’m in love with you. I’m sorry.”

Natasha tenses and freezes. It’s everything Maria can do not to run out the door. Taking a breath, she continues.

“You can never see me again, I’ll get it. Liabilities in this job is a _fucking_ weakness,” She laughs bitterly, “They’ll probably assign me to deal with the SHIELD trainees. But I can't make reasonable and rational decisions.” She says voice wavering ever so slightly. “Not when it comes to you, and your life.”

And she closes her eyes, feeling the weight of her, falling and falling till she’ll eventually hit the ground of never seeing Natasha again, never working with her, never loving her again.

But it never comes.

Natasha Romanoff isn't going to let Maria fall. 

Natasha puts two fingers under Maria’s chin and forces her to look up at her. She smiles a little at seeing Maria.

“Sydney. Two guys were a little too drunk and decided that talking with you was a good idea. You told me to ignore it. They're fine, but they will never drink again.”

“Madrid. The waiter spat in your food. He soon later died. Food poisoning, terrible illness.” She says, slightly smirking.

“Budapest.” Maria shivers thinking of the memory. “Kidnapped. After one week of looking we were told to stand down, there was no way you would be alive. Every single person responsible for hurting you is gone.”

“I have killed many people Maria. Most of them were for you. For me. It's selfish, but I don't know what I would do if you weren't with me.” 

“Maria,” Natasha says gently whilst softly placing a hand to cup Maria's cheek. “I’ve always loved you. Been in love with you. I’m sorry it took me so long to say that.”

Maria can't find the words to express how she's feeling, so she simply leans forwards and kisses her.

When she leans back, foreheads resting on each other, she finally understands why Natasha never left her, even after all those years.

_“Thank you for not letting me fall.”_   
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- yes it is now canon that nat and clint in budapest were saving maria x  
> \- also i find it very hilarious that maria's trying to distract nat with tea
> 
> **[DIRECTORHILL](https://twitter.com/DIRECTORHILL)** \+ **[K4TNlSSEVERDEEN](https://twitter.com/K4TNlSSEVERDEEN)** on twitter.
> 
> blackhill recs here: [blackhillfics](https://blackhillfics.tumblr.com) on tumblr. (unfinished)
> 
> again, check out the original author of this concept/fic here: [Toska.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465748)


End file.
